As mobile terminal devices, such as smart mobile phones and tablet computers, become more and more popular among vast users, the user experience is increasingly drawing attention to the users for the use of time length of this type of terminal device.
In the conventional art, the touch screen of the mobile terminal device consumes a very large part of energy, so when a user does not need to use the mobile terminal device, the user turns off the touch screen of the mobile terminal device usually by using a standby function, so that the mobile terminal device is in an off-screen standby state; when the user needs to use the mobile terminal device, the user then enables the touch screen of the mobile terminal device in a standby state to begin to work normally through a wake function, so as to save the power consumption of the mobile terminal device and achieve the objective of prolonging the use time of the mobile terminal device.
However, in the conventional standby solution, when a mobile terminal device is in a standby state, although the touch screen of the mobile terminal device is turned off, the mobile terminal device is still in the working state and still consumes the energy of the mobile terminal device to a very large extent, therefore it is impossible to achieve the prolonging of the use time of the mobile terminal device in high efficiency.
To overcome the defect, the user may solve the problem through a method in which the mobile terminal device is turned off through a temporary power-off manner, and when the user needs to use the mobile terminal device, the user then enables the mobile terminal device to begin to work normally through the startup again. However, in the startup procedure of the mobile terminal device, which usually takes a pre-set time period expired, the mobile terminal device cannot gradually enter the system until the system is initialized and various system programs are loaded If the user urgently needs to use the mobile terminal device, and the conventional startup procedure makes the user wait for a very long time, the user experience will be negatively influenced, and thereby deteriorated.